Conversion Pathogen
Power to convert a being into another type of being through the use of pathogens. Variation of Conversion. Also Called *Bacterial Conversion *Disease Conversion *Infected/Infection Conversion *Plague Conversion *Virus/Viral Conversion Capabilities The user can turn others into another type of being through the use of pathogens (viruses, bacteria, germs, etc.). Applications *Infection Empowerment *Species-Shifting Associations *Conversion *Conversion Parasite *Infection *Infestation *Infestant Spores Limitations *User may not be immune to the negative effects of the virus. *Infection vector may differ, from physical contact with the victim, to contact with some fluid of theirs, to being airborne, waterborne, or some other type of infection method. *Effects may be temporary or irreversible. *Some targets may be immune. *May be limited on how much matter can be changed at once. *May be involuntary/always on. *Curing can undo the conversion. *Conversion Negation/Conversion Immunity Known Users See Also: The Virus. Known Items Gallery 28WeeksLaterRageVirus.png|The Rage Virus (28 Days Later) InfecteDonAttack.jpg|Donald Harris (28 Days Later) infected by the Rage Virus. Spidey_vs_Cross_Species.jpg|Spider-Man (The Amazing Spider-Man) clashing with those infected with the cross-species virus, a deadly virus that turns others into monstrous human-animal hybrids. Zombies_overrun_the_Collins_Plantation.png|Those infected by TX-90 (Arrowverse) turn into zombie-like creatures. JokerizedBatman.png|Batman (Batman: Arkham Knight) is afflicted with the Joker Infection, a pathogen created from the Joker's mutated blood that slowly turns the infected into a Joker clone. Darkbeast Paarl.png|Darkbeast Paarl (Bloodborne), one of the many victims of the plague of beasts brought about by the old blood. Celestial Emissary Bloodborne.jpg|Kin (Bloodborne) can turn Hunters into more of themselves via Coldblood. Possessed_Citizens_Asylum.jpg|The Possessed Citizens (Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2) are all victims of a demonic virus manufactured by Bioquimek Corporation. Influenza1.jpg|Cells infected with the Influenza Virus (Cells at Work!) become zombie-like creatures. Hayden Tenno Dark Sector.jpg|Hayden Tenno (Dark Sector), a victim of the Technocyte Virus. Beast Boy DC Comics.jpg|Garfield Logan/Beast Boy (DC Comics) was transformed into his green-skinned, animal-morphing physiology by the Sakutia virus. Power of Amazo.jpg|Reggie Meyer (DC Comics) was infected with the Amazo Virus. OMAC.PNG|OMACs (DC Comics) are all infected with an OMAC virus that they can spread to others. Joker_death_gas.jpg|After being killed, the Joker of Earth -22 (DC Comics) released a special variant of Joker toxin that infected Batman... Tbwl_ash_under_my_feet.jpg|...transforming him into the new Joker, the Batman Who Laughs. Darkspawns.jpg|The Darkspawn (Dragon Age series) can spread and transform others into themselves through their taint. Vampire Skyrim.png|A Nord Vampire (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) infected with Sanquinare Vampiris. Lucy_(Elfen_Lied)_vectors_1.gif|Using their vectors, Diclonii such as Lucy (Elfen Lied) can infect humans with the Diclonius Virus... HiroMari.png|...resulting in their children being born Diclonii. Daemon-Ravus-FFXV.png|Ravus (Final Fantasy XV) has been infected with the Starscourge, becoming a Daemon. Alpha Infected.jpg|The Alpha Infected was a victim of the Krippin Virus (I Am Legend), turning him into a zombie-like being. Techno Organic Virus or T-O virus by Cable.jpg|Nathan Summers/Cable (Marvel Comics) was infected with a techno-organic virus by the mad mutant tyrant, Apocalypse. Spider-Virus_from_Amazing_Spider-Man_Vol_1_671_0001.jpg|The Spider-Virus (Marvel Comics) is a virus engineered by the Jackal from Spider-Man's DNA... Ms_Marvel_Spider.jpg|...that converts anyone infected by it into humanoid spider creatures called Homo Arachnus. Phalanx Marvel.jpg|The Phalanx (Marvel Comics) are all created after being infected by the Technarchy's transmode virus. Ultron-Sigma_Reveal.png|Ultron Sigma (Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite) uses a refined Sigma Virus to robotize others. The Skulls.jpg|The SKULLs/The Parasite Unit (Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain) have a parasite inside of them that allows them to raise their fallen enemies as puppet soldiers through infectious gases. Metal-gear-survive5.jpg|Wanderers (Metal Gear Survive) are humans that have been infected by the Dread Dust, becoming zombie-like creatures. File:Infected_mitochondria_cells_(Parasite_Eve).gif|Mitochondria Eve (Parasite Eve series) can infect others through the use of her biological, mitochondria-based abilities... NMC_Rat.gif|...mutating creatures like rats into horrific Neo-Mitochondrial Creatures. Greene Army.png|Elizabeth Greene (Prototype), due to her infection with the Redlight virus, can spread the virus to others to create "Walkers" and other diseased mutants. Alex mercer.jpg|As an avatar of the Blacklight virus (Prototype), Alex Mercer can spread the virus to create a variety of viral entities, from undead to a host of monsters. Zombie.jpg|A victim of the t-Virus (Resident Evil) T virus.jpg|The t-Virus (Resident Evil) G-Virus.png|The G-Virus (Resident Evil 2) Zombie Marvin.gif|Infected by the T-virus, Marvin Branagh (Resident Evil 2) becomes a zombie. Manuela fire blood.jpg|Manuela Hidalgo (Resident Evil: Code Veronica) utilizing the flammable blood power of the fully adapted T-Veronica Virus. Albert Wesker Uroboros.png|Albert Wesker (Resident Evil 5) infected with the Uroboros Virus. C-Virus Needle Bomb Resident Evil 6.png|Chrysalid Virus/the C-Virus (Resident Evil 6) filled needle bomb. Jack-Aku.png|Jack (Samurai Jack) was infected with Aku's cold, causing him to be slowly converted into a clone of Aku. SCP-008_-_Zombie_Plague.jpg|While it is unknown exactly how it was created and where it exactly came from, SCP-008 - Zombie Plague (SCP Foundation) are cells that can both kill and reanimate sentient life into zombies. Scp-1783.jpg|SCP-1783 - Cardboard Cutout Dog (SCP Foundation) is capable of infecting humans with a bacteria that can transform them into cardboard cutouts by biting them. Metal_Virus_transmute.png|A Pocky and Picky (IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog), being infected with the Metal Virus, an artificial virus created by Dr. Eggman that transmutes organic matter into metallic matter. The Strain Worm.jpg|For the Strigoi (The Strain), vampirism is caused by a parasitic worm that releases a virus to irrevocably change the host's genetic code. Rakghoul Swarm.jpg|Rakghouls (Star Wars Legends) can infect other creatures with the Rakghoul Plague either by biting or scratching them, converting them into even more Rakghouls. Katalyst_x-63.jpg|Katalyst X-63 (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) mutates whatever biological entity it comes in contact with, transforming them into deranged and larger versions of themselves. Mutant t-bone.jpg|T-Bone (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) infected by Katalyst X-63. GreyAlien.1.jpg|When they were destroyed, the S-Gray aliens (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) left behind a highly mutagenic residue that caused anyone infected by it to mutate... Mutant_Cockroach_Man_hybrid.jpg|...such as Todd, who was attacked and infected by one of the mutants... Donnie_Mutated.jpg|...and Donatello, who was stung and infected by Todd. Gene_Seeds.jpg|Sh'Okanabo (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Fast Forward) can infect other beings with his gene seeds... Kanabo.png|...turning them into his Kanabo servants. Tg-john-film-hand-re011.png|The T-5000 (Terminator Genisys) has infected John Connor with Machine-Phase Matter... Tg-johnconnorcyborg-poster.jpg|...turning him into the T-3000. Dragon_Orphan_anime.jpg|Dragon Orphans (Tokyo Ghoul) contain a potent toxin within their bodies... Dragon_Orphan_Explode.png|...which is released when they are killed... Dragon_Orphan_Pathogen.png|...and infects surrounding humans, turning them into ghouls. UltimateLizard.jpg|After being injected with a refined Lizard Serum, The Lizard (Ultimate Spider-Man) could infect others with his bite... LizardVirus.jpg|...with the resulting Lizard Virus transforming those bitten into Lizards. Corvinus Strain Underworld.jpg|The Corvinus Strain (Underworld series) virus leads to the creation of vampires, werewolves, lycans, and pureblood immortals, along with associated hybrids. Selene Underworld.jpg|Like all other vampires (Underworld), Selene was transformed into one by a virus. Catagion H.png|Catagion (Valkyrie Crusade) generates and spreads the felinavirus, a virus that turn others into cats and cat-hybrids, the virus being powerful enough to affect even supernatural entities, such as demons. Skals_(Cropped_Concept).png|Skals (Vampyr) carry a strain of vampirism that has been mutated by the Spanish flu. Sylvanas Windrunner.jpg|Sylvanas Windrunner (World of Warcraft) is undead former high elf transformed into her current form by the Plague of Undeath, and is one of the architects behind the New Plague. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Transmutation Category:Disease-based Powers Category:Organic Manipulation Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries